1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image recording apparatus including a conveyor belt, particularly when the conveyor belt has relatively high adsorptivity toward a recording medium, the recording medium may not be properly separated from the conveyor belt at a downstream end part of the conveyor belt with respect to a conveyance direction. As a result, jamming may occur. Therefore, various proposals have been made for ensuring that a recording medium is separated from a conveyor belt. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-256790 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus including five conveyor belts and a comb-like separation guide. The five conveyor belts convey recording media while supporting the recording media on their outer surfaces by electrostatic adsorption. The comb-like separation guide is disposed on a downstream of the conveyor belts with respect to a conveyance direction. The separation guide separates a recording medium from the conveyor belt by coming into contact with a back surface of the recording medium which is being conveyed by the conveyor belt.